


Suffocating

by ConsultingCriminal06



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCriminal06/pseuds/ConsultingCriminal06
Summary: Merlin finds Arthur's body.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), open to interpretation i guess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Suffocating

He finds Arthur’s body in the forest,

Head slumped, 

Eyes empty,

In a pool of blood seeping from his knuckles,

He finds his body with crimson knuckles and pale, cold skin,

Scarlet roses

Blooming beneath a layer of ice, 

Eyes wide and barren.

The very same eyes Merlin had spent hours gazing into,

The same eyes that carried flecks of stardust,

Fear and hope,

Fire and ice.

That lit up when he laughed.

And seemed to pierce his soul when he was angry,

That always seemed so bright and full of life,

Merlin could never imagine how they’d look 

Stripped of everything that made him so irrevocably him,

He never thought he’d have to.

He finds Arthur’s body and,

For him,

Time seems to still.

But the war keeps raging,

Screams and shouts and the clashing of swords fill the air,

And all he wants is for it to stop.

He needs it to stop.

And he would unzip the galaxy,

And steal the stars from the sky,

If it meant Merlin could touch Arthur once more,

If he could feel his heart beat again.

But his body remains cold, 

And his chest remains still.

His own mortality is suffocating.


End file.
